Back to school
by zumby101
Summary: It's back to school time for Miles, Luna, and Leo. And with the stuff that happened to them over the the summer and the stuff that will happen to them this year will add up to something very interesting for the three OCxLuna coincides with More than a Brother
1. If only summer could last

**I really wanted to see how my OC would be like in a duel academy setting. Plus I wanted to put him in a story where I'm not following the show so I can do my own thing. Now with the explanation out of way…ahem… I do not own yugioh 5d's or it's characters**

The sun was shining down on the city of new domino, bringing it once again into a new day. The birds chirped, the flowers bloomed, and the morning dew glistened with the rising sun showing that today was going to be a great day. However…

"Leo wake up already"

"Mmmmm… five more minutes…" Leo said as he wrapped himself tighter into blanket while his twin stood over him, dressed in her school uniform.

"Leo we barely have ten minutes get up"

"Nyeh just tell em' I'm sick"

"I can't do that"

"Oh come on, I just want my summer to last a little longer" Leo whinned once again and Luna was about to yell at him to get up again before he came into the room.

"Ssshhh…" he hissed as he gently walked to Leo's bed while Luna looked at him curiously and patiently to see what he was going to do.

The man or more of a boy stood over Leo next to Luna and slowly moved his hands to the edges of Leo's covers that he gently gripped. He looked over to Luna then cued on her to say something to Leo, which she did happily

"Leo for the last time, get up me and Miles don't want to be late" she said while looking over to her big brother who was ready to pull Leo out of bed

"Nooooo…" he said then ruffled around in his covers some more.

"Ok we asked nicely" Miles said, making Leo wide awake. But before he could even get out of his covers Miles heaved them and sent Leo into a mini spin cycle. When all the spinning stopped, Leo rubbed his head as he looked up at his older brother

"Jerk"

"Sorry but I needed some way to get you up. Now come on get ready"

"No just call me in sick like you did those other times"

"Dude you were actually sick those times and I'm not going to get yelled at from dad just because you wanted to skip the first day of school…" he said as he walked over to Leo's dresser and grabbed out his school uniform "…so get **dressed**" he said stressing on the dressed part at the same time he threw them at Leo, who tried to think of one last minute plea

"But…"

"Don't make me call dad" he threatened, permanently shutting his mouth as he got of bed. He sighed as he began to take off his shirt but stopped half way as he looked at his siblings.

"Do you guys mind?" he asked as they both rolled their eyes and left the room and gave him the privacy he wanted. Though it wasn't like he had anything they hadn't seen before. Since they were scarce on time they started for the elevator and told Leo they'd meet him down by their garage.

"Geez we better not be late because of him" Miles said as he pressed the ground button and slunked back on the elevator wall with his sister next to him

"Give him a little slack, after all it is Leo"

"Yeah…" he said as he looked down to his sister and smiled at her.

"What?" she asked as he wrapped his arm around her

"Nothing, it's just I haven't noticed how cute you look in that uniform till now" he said cooly making his sister giggle. It had been a couple months since the dark signers and after that ordeal it was great that summer break was right around the corner for the three siblings. Their summer was fun, going to the movies, turbo duels with Miles runner 'the fighter', and a trip to Europe with their father were just a few of the things they did. Also a lot of 'personal time' between the new couple of Miles and Luna. They weren't completely public about their relationship, only their close group of friends knew about them. They decided to keep it under wraps from anyone else, the last thing they needed was to be looked at like freaks or worse if their father were to find out…

But now isn't the time to be thinking of such things with 8th grade welcoming the twins and junior year welcoming their older brother. It was back to school time indeed

Luna giggled as she shrugged over to Miles side and let him hug her tightly and warmly

"Sometimes you can say some really corny things Miles" she said as Miles chuckled and bent down to kiss her forehead, making her blush. The doors soon opened and they both walked out to their garage and pushed out 'the fighter' to the streets. He and his sister hoped on, or in Luna's case jumped in, and waited for Leo. They patiently waited for a couple minutes, it seeming like hours to them as they twiddled their fingers and tried to kill the time

"You don't think that he'd just stay up there do ya?" Miles suggested making Luna look up at him and was about to say 'no he wouldn't' before she gave it some thought

"Umm… maybe you should call the apartment just to be sure" she said as Miles dug into his pockets and found his phone and called home. Then right as the phone began to ring they both heard a ding from the elevator then out came Leo in the same blue academy outfit Miles was wearing only little bit more ruffled and messy.

"Took you long enough" Luna scolded as Leo stuck out his tongue and jumped into the sidecar with her.

"It was hard putting this on in a rush! Now can we just go?" he asked as Miles revved his runner to life

"You might want to hold on" he suggested as his runner practically blasted off into the city with Leo and Luna having to hold on by their seat belts as their brother found the fastest way to the academy in the few minutes they had before they were late.

**Like the intro? Hope you did. I have a idea in my head that this might be a bunch of short school stories for the siblings, but I do have a idea for a main plot about Luna and Miles relationship. But I can't give much away, otherwise there'd be no point in reading the rest. Well like I always say, see ya later**


	2. First day's lecture

**Just so no one gets confused, this is not a sequel to More Than a Brother. It does coincide with it but this is more of a spinoff than a sequel. Just wanted to make that clear… though it wouldn't make sense anyways to make a sequel to a story that isn't even finished yet**

Miles got to the academy in a flash and found his way to the school lot, picking out the spot closest to the academy entrance. As Miles killed his runner's engine he looked over to his brother and sister in disbelief

"I can't believe we actually made it!" he said relieved that they got here with 2 minutes to spare. While Leo shook and turned his head to his brother

"I can't believe you went that fast without sector security pulling you over or something" he said, struggling to get out of the sidecar without his legs giving out from all his shaking. Miles only laughed at his brother as he set up his runner's security

"Yeah I can't believe that either, but let that be a lesson don't stay up late again"

"Yeah yeah…" Leo said, annoyed that his brother was probably going to keep hanging that over his head for the week, as he helped Luna out. "… so what's our first period?"

"We don't have classes today, we just have to go to an assembly for orientation and get our schedules" Luna said as Leo groaned

"Remind again why you just couldn't have let me stay home today?" he asked, not seeing a point in going to school if there weren't any classes today.

"Just stop asking Leo" Miles said firmly as he got off his runner and headed off to the school entrance with Luna right by his side and Leo staying a few steps behind them, cherishing his last few moments of freedom till next summer.

When they entered the school the halls were nearly vacant, only the students needing to use the bathroom or get a drink of water and some teachers checking their rooms before tomorrow were walking through the halls.

"Guess everyone's already at the assembly" Luna guessed

"Well where is it?" Leo asked

"My guess is the duel field's cause that's the only place that the whole school could actually fit in" Miles stated

"Alright let's go and get this over with" Leo said as he began to walk in front of his sister and big brother, just wanting to get this over with, as they followed him.

"Hey guys since this only a half day do you want to go get something to eat after the assembly?" Leo immediately turned his head when he heard the word 'eat'

"Sure! But I want to go to that burger place we always go to"

"Hmm… I'm ok with that as long as Luna is" Miles said looking at Luna for a response

"Sure that's good, now come on we have to get to the duel fields!" She said as she pointed out the time showing that they only had one minute left. Miles in a short gasp began to run to the duel fields with Luna and Leo following closely behind them, completely forgetting one important fact about the first day of school…

The trio bursted into the duel fields, which was filled to the brim with the sounds of children talking about their summers and catching up with friends and teachers trying to keep order in this chaotic crowd of prepubescent's and young adults.

"Wow there are a lot people here" Miles stated as he looked into the thick crowd of people. While Leo and Luna looked for a few specific people

"Hey Luna Dexter's over there with Patty and Bob c'mon" Leo said rushing to the crowd

"Hold up one second Leo!" she said trying not to lose him in the crowd. Miles instead of going after them tried looking for someone in particular himself.

"Oh there she is" he said walking off to a girl wearing the same red academy uniform that Luna wears except her jacket was un buttoned and she filled it out better, not that he was noticing that. He tapped her on the shoulder then gave a short wave to say hi as she turned to face him, red hair flicking into her face as she did "I expected to see you here Akiza"

"Hey Miles, where's Leo and Luna?" Akiza asked, happy to see him, as she pushed a few strands of hair out of her face. Akiza hadn't finished duel academy, since she dropped out her junior year to join the arcadia movement and now that it doesn't exist anymore and she lives with her parents again she decided to go back and finish up to get her GED and go to a good college.

"Oh their catching up with their friends before this thing starts. I thought I'd do the same, so how was your summer?"

"It was good actually, my parents took me to New York for a week to reconnect and we had a really good time seeing the sights"

"That's cool I've always wanted to go to New York"

"Oh speaking of vacations how was Europe?"

"Oh it was nice, we went to a lot of art museums and festivals with our dad. But you know what you really can't get much to eat there at night…" Miles and Akiza went on and explained both their trips in better detail about the sights they saw, restaurants, and funny stuff that happened to them during their trips

While across the duel fields Leo and Luna had caught up to Dexter, Bob, and Patty.

"Hey Dex" Leo said bring out his fist for a fist bump that his best friend returned

"Hey Leo I didn't think you'd be here. I thought you were still in Europe with your dad?" he asked as Luna jumped in to the conversation

"No we had come back early because they needed him here for a meeting or something"

"Aw that's too bad" Patty said as Luna shook her head in response

"Not really we're use to it, having a governor as a dad these things happen a lot. Plus Miles kept us entertained for the last couple of days"

"Yeah he took us turbo dueling and we saw that new super hero movie!"

"Really!" Bob asked out of shock as well as Dexter

"But that came out what like a two days ago, how the heck did you guys get in!" Leo chuckled as dusted his fist on his chest

"We just have our ways" he said cooly as his two friends began to geek out and ask him about the movie. While Luna silently laughed to herself and got Patty's attention

"What's so funny?"

"Leo… him trying to act cool is just too funny"

"So besides Europe did you do anything interesting over the summer?"

"No not really I just spent a lot of time with Leo and Miles"

'though I spent more time with Miles over Leo' she thought to herself before she and her friend began to talk about other things, like the summer reading assignment they had to do and new people they met. But all the small talk was short lived when, pushing his way through the crowd of kids, the school's chancellor came and began to order everyone to the stands

"Everyone take a seat now!" he order as everyone scattered to the stands. Miles sat next to Akiza far away from Leo and Luna and their friends as the chancellor cleared his throat "I quite honestly didn't expect this big of a turn out, I would've thought most of you students would've gotten wise to the fact that we don't take attendance today…" Miles, Leo, and a lot of other people mentally slapped themselves at that moment. If they had remembered that little fact then they probably wouldn't have rushed to get here and Leo would've probably used that fact in his argument with Miles. "…but none the less thank you for coming. I am of course your chancellor, Rudolph Heitmann, and I welcome you to another year at duel academy now onto blah blahblah blah blah…" that's what the rest of his little speech sounded like to almost everyone. No one really wanted to listen to him because he was mean to almost every student he met, students would literally pray not to have him for anything during the school year. "…and we shall not hold tolerance to anyone late on this first week because I feel you should all blah blahblah blah"

"Geez is it me or does he really like to hear himself talk?" Miles whispered over to Akiza

"Just thank god that you've never had him for a class, he's worse during his lectures" she said from personal experience, in fact his class was the only class she ever thought she'd might fail. Miles sympathetically nodded

"Amen to that. Hey me, Leo, and Luna are going to get something to eat after this you want to come along?" Miles asked, figuring Leo and Luna wouldn't mind her coming along. Akiza didn't give any thought to it and just nodded

"Sure it'll be fun catching up with you guys"

"YOU TWO SLACKERS STOP TALKING WHILE I AM!" Akiza and Miles practically jumped out of their seats when they heard Mr. Heitmann yell, thinking he was referring to them. But were relieved to see him facing in the complete opposite direction

"But…"

"NO BUTS, NOW STOP TALKING AND HOPE YOU DON'T GET ME FOR A TEACHER YOU IGNORAMIS'!" Miles leaned over to Akiza as Mr. Heitmann tried to get back on his train of thought for the lecture

"Geez I wouldn't want to be the guy who just got yelled at" Miles whispered to her as she nodded

"Agreed"

**Meanwhile…**

"Stupid Mr. Heitmann… he always picks on me!" Leo whinned as he slumped down with his arms crossed

"He doesn't just pick on you he's a jerk to everybody" Dexter stated as everyone agreed with a nod

"I completely agree" Patty said

"Ditto" Luna said as Bob began to think out loud

"I'm surprised he hasn't been fired" Bob said as Dexter let out a sigh

"Yeah to bad he can't get fired just because the students don't like him"

"Well he should be…" Leo said in a huff as he crossed his arms and watched the last of the chancellor's speech

"…now then students there are teachers in every corner of this building behind a table with a number on it waiting to give you your schedules. Whichever grade level you are going into please go the corresponding number, so 8th graders please go to the teachers behind the desk marked with a large 8 and so on and so forth for everyone else. Now enjoy the rest of your day" he said, finally dismissing the students. Leo, Luna, and their friends along with Miles and Akiza went up and got their schedules. Leo and Luna were in almost all the same classes except for health and math. But gladly for Leo, Dexter was in his math so he could 'get help' from him when he needed. Patty was in a lot of Luna's classes but not her lunch and English class. Bob was the only one to have a really unique schedule; he could only be with his friends during duel p.e and lunch.

On the other side of the gym Miles and Akiza were going over there schedules. Each of them had half of their classes with each other, including lunch so they were both glad that they were at least going to have one person to sit next to.

"Oh thank god I don't have Heitmann for duel P.E" Miles said in relief as Akiza nodded

"Same here, do you want go now?" Akiza asked as Miles gave another nod, wanting to get out of this thick crowd of students and relieve the emptiness in his stomach.

"Yeah but first we have to find Leo and Luna"

"Well that shouldn't be so hard they're probably over there by the 8th grade table" she said pointing over to the table across the gym. Miles nodded then began his way over to the other side of the gym with Akiza following behind him.

Leo and Luna were starting to say their goodbyes to their friends, everyone either having something to do or just wanting to go home.

"Alright see you guys tomorrow" Leo said as he did a short wave to his friends along with Luna.

"See ya' and don't be late tomorrow" Dexter said jokingly making Leo groan silently, he had already had enough of people stressing on not being late for school today because of this morning.

"Leo you ok?" Luna asked noticing the disgruntled look on his face.

"Yeah I'm ok" He lied through his teeth, just like every other kid he didn't like to talk about his problems especially the ones that were small "Should we go find Miles or head back to his runner?" Leo asked as Luna was about to say that they should go find him, that was until someone approached Leo from behind

"You don't have to, I'm already here" Miles said as Leo turned around to see him and Akiza

"Hi Akiza" Luna said as Akiza greeted her with a wave and a smile

"Hey Luna, hope you guys don't mind but Miles invited me to come along with you guys"

"Oh we don't mind" Luna said happily. Akiza was like a big sister to her and she liked spending time with her but not as much as she loved to spend time with her big brother.

"C'mon let's get going. Not to be blunt but I'm starving" Miles said, patting his stomach to stress the fact he was hungry

"Same here bro, let's get going" Leo said, eager to leave this place. Even if he didn't have to learn anything today he still didn't like being at school.

"Alright c'mon guys" Miles said leading everyone outside and to the burger place Leo wanted to go to. Akiza and Luna were behind Miles and Leo talking about various things while Miles and Leo walked ahead.

"Hey what lunch did you get Leo?" Miles as Leo took out his schedule again and took a look, not having the answer off the top of his head

"Um 5th period how about you?" He asked as Miles did the same as his brother and dug out his schedule

"I got… oh hey I got the same one as you. Guess we get eat together" Miles said, nudging Leo on the shoulder as he let out a chuckle

"Yeah that'll be cool." He said thinking of how having his brother during lunch that no bigger kid would pick on him or take his lunch money. He didn't have a big problem with bullies but it wouldn't hurt to have ways to deal with in case they ever reared their ugly heads into his scene.

As they got to the burger joint Miles immediately took out his wallet and asked what everyone wanted. Akiza said not to worry about her since she had her own money leaving Miles to just worry about himself and his siblings

"Well alright what do you guys want?" Miles asked as Leo looked at the menu and thought

"I'll just have a cheeseburger and a pop" Luna said

"Alright I think I'll get a double with fries, how about you Leo?" he asked Leo while he was in mid thought

"Oh um… I'll have a number 11" he said pointing at a picture of what he wanted. Which looked like a monster sized burger with almost anything anyone could think of on there as a condiment.

"Dude are you sure you don't want a double or something?" Miles asked knowing that Leo had no chance of finishing it before everyone wants to leave.

"Yeah just get me that" Leo said pointing to it again. Miles sighed, knowing he wasn't going to get anywhere with him, and just went up to the cashier, ordered their food, and got some drinks. After that they went to a table close the cashier to wait for their food and talked a little. Mostly their past experiences and what was going on with Yusei, Jack, and Crow in the satellite. They were still their helping their home and making sure that the bridge was being built to connect the satellite to new domino. They sent letters to them every week to tell their friends what was up. They said they'd be back soon but they all wouldn't be surprised if they'd be there for awhile.

"Order up" the cashier said as everyone got up at once

"Please allow me" Miles said politely as everyone else sat down and he went up to grab their food. He quickly returned with a tray with everyone's food on it and set it down on the table "Here ya go everyone dig in" Miles said as everyone picked up their food and ate but still kept some of the conversation going

"So how have you two been?" Akiza asked gesturing to Miles and Luna who blushed when she asked. Leo rolled his eyes as he took another bite of his burger. It wasn't that he didn't like the idea of his brother and sister being together but it wasn't his favorite subject to bring up anywhere.

"Oh we've been great" Miles said wrapping arm around her next to him and pulling her in close for a quick kiss on the cheek, making her blush even brighter. Leo mentally groaned when he saw that, again not one of his favorite subjects especially when he's trying to eat. Akiza let out a small smile when she saw that

"Aw you guys are cute"

"Thanks"

"Well what do you guys do for fun together?" she asked as Miles handed the question off to Luna

"We usually stay at home and watch movies together or go out for walks around the city at night" She said laying her head onto Miles shoulder, making him smile

"I also take her out on rides with my runner and takes her out to some pretty nice views of the city" he said as Luna reached up and kissed him on the cheek making him blush. Leo rolled his eyes again and set down his burger, striking everyone as odd

"Leo you alright?" Luna asked knowing better than anyone that her brother doesn't usually stop eating in the middle of meal. Leo just shook his head

"No I'm good just lost my appetite is all"

"I told you that you couldn't finish that burger" Miles said as Leo rolled his eyes again

"Whatever"

"Well guys I'm really happy for the both of you" Akiza said smiling and bring a couple of fries up to her mouth and eating them. Then just when everyone besides Leo was about to finish their meals someone's phone began to go off

"Oh it's mine…" Akiza said as she digged through her pockets and brought it to the surface to answer "…Hello? Oh hi mom. Yeah… ok I'll be home in a few" she said hanging up her phone and beginning to get up

"What did your mom want?" Luna asked

"Oh nothing she just wants me home now is all" Akiza explained as Miles stood up signaling his siblings to do the same

"Well we should be on our way to. Do you want a ride home" Miles asked

"No my place isn't too far from the school so I'll just walk home" she said as Miles nodded then began to head for the door with everyone. Akiza stuck with them all the way back to the school parking lot before saying good bye.

"See ya tomorrow" Miles said as he put on his helmet and started up his runner. Luna and Leo gave Akiza a wave good bye just as Miles revved up and started for home. Gladly it was still a little early in the day so there wasn't much traffic back to the tops.

When they got back Leo immediately jumped out the first second he could and got to the elevator first, wanting to be away from Miles and Luna for a little bit, as Miles wheeled his runner into his garage.

"Well not to bad for the first day" Miles said as he locked up and walked over to Luna

"Yeah but the real first day isn't till tomorrow" Luna reminded him as they walked over to Leo and the elevator, which opened up when they got there, and went up to their penthouse. Strangely Leo didn't say anything on the way up so the ride was a little awkward since neither Miles nor Luna could think of anything to talk about.

When they finally got home Leo went straight for his room leaving the couple alone.

"Huh… think something's wrong with Leo?" Miles asked he sat down long ways on the couch as Luna just shrugged

"You know Leo he doesn't like to talk about he feels about stuff even to me" she said as laid down on top of him and nestled into a good position to relax. Miles let out a small chuckle as he grabbed the remote and flipped on the tv and wrapped around Luna.

'If something is wrong with Leo then it won't last long. He'll be back to his usual happy self in no time' Miles thought as he held onto Luna and enjoyed their alone time

**And that was a chapter **

**Now that I have setup how school will go for them I can finally get in to some of the ideas I have for this story. I even have a idea for a good plot (**or did not catch that in this chapter?**) **

**Well hope you're enjoying yourselves and remember to review. **


	3. One awkward day

The next day rolled in rather quickly. This time Leo actually got up at about the same time as Luna did.

"I call the shower first" Luna proclaimed as she left her room

"No I…YAWWWNN… call it first" Leo said, needing it to fully wake up

"I already called it, besides it takes awhile to do my hair and I don't want to be late"

"How difficult is it to put your hair into pigtails?" Leo asked seriously as Luna proceeded to enter their bathroom and lock the door. Leo groaned out in frustration, like everyone else he hated when nothing went his way in the morning. 'I'll just go get some breakfast or something maybe that'll wake me up. Heck maybe Miles made something' Leo thought as another thought then breezed through his head. He didn't hear the tv on in the living room or smell anything good coming from the kitchen. That was odd because Miles liked hot food in the morning and liked watching some tv along with it. Which meant he either left without them or he's still sleeping.

"Hmmm…" Leo's curiosity had peaked as he made his way to the end of the hall to Miles room. His door was still closed, that proved that he was still asleep because he only closed at night before he slept. Leo sinisterly grinned as he quietly opened the door and stealthfully went across his room to his bed. Miles, still sound asleep, was on his side and hugging onto his wadded up blanket. Leo let out a very quite chuckle as he reached over his brother and pinched his nose shut

'Payback for yesterday' Leo thought to himself as he counted

"Three…two…one…" as soon as he hit one his brother jumped up and gasped for air as Leo laughed his butt off. "Morning sleeping beauty" he said as he held his stomach from lauging so hard and his brother shoot a scowl at him

"That's not funny!"

"You're right I'm sorry. Maybe I should've yanked the covers off your bed like you did to me" Leo said in a sassy tone making Miles growl

"Get out of here already!" he barked out as Leo quickly ran away with a smile on his face. When he left, Miles took in a breath and rubbed his eyes "Ugh another great start" he said to himself as he sweeped his feet off his bed, got up, and started doing his morning stretches. Just then he heard a door open outside his room

"Shower's open!" Luna yelled out as Leo started racing down the hallway and got to the bathroom before Miles could even start for it.

"Damn" he said to himself as he grabbed a shirt and walKed out of his room and to the kitchen and picked out some things from the fridge. A couple eggs, some bacon, and some spices from cupboard. If Miles was going to be anything else besides a mechanic he'd probably be a decent chef. At least that's what he always thought.

"Are you just making something for yourself or can I have some?" Luna asked as she walked into the kitchen while getting her academy jacket on. Miles immediately grabbed another egg and two more slices of bacon from the fridge before closing it and bringing the ingredients to the stove

"Of course you can have some. If you don't mind can you grabbing me a couple of pans?"

"Sure thing" she said as she went to the cupboard and crouched down and grabbed out a couple of frying pans and gave them to the 'chef'. He turned on the burners on the stove and put the pans down on the flames. Then he cracked his eggs in one pan and added the seasonings then set his bacon in the other, the delious odor wafting off them.

"Sleep well?" Miles asked as Luna sat down at the counter, watching him cook

"Yes I did. The positive thing about having my own room is that I don't have to listen to Leo's snoring all the time"

"Yeah I know what you mean. Sometimes it echoes down the hall and I can barely get any sleep" he said as he turned over the bacon and swirved the eggs a little. "Get a plate please"

"Sure thing" she said as she got up and reached into another cupboard for a couple plates that she handed to Miles. When he got them he scooped up the eggs put them on both plates and divided up the bacon. "Here you go beautiful" He said to her as he gave her her plate and caught a glimpse of her blushing as she got off the counter

"Thanks a lot handsome" she said back, making him chuckle as he grabbed two forks for them as he brought himself to the table and ate with Luna. As they ate Luna noticed that a couple strands of hair were hanging infront of her face

"Oh come on" she said to herself "You guys are so lucky you barely have to care about how your hair looks" Luna complained as she undid the bands in her hair and stairgtened it out a little while Miles got a good look at her with her hair down

"You know you look really nice with your hair down" Miles said as Luna looked at him

"You think? I don't like keeping it down, I can't see as well and it always trys to get in my mouth"

"I always just ignore that" Miles said as he brisked his hand through his neck length hair. Luna just shrugged

"Whatever, I like having my hair like this. It's unique" she said as she finished redoing her hair into it's signature style, with no strands hanging in her face this time.

"You look cute either way Luny" Miles finished off as he finished his plate. Then he heard the bathroom door open and Leo walk out to his room. "That's my que to get ready. Oh by the way get your stuff ready we're gonna leave once I'm all cleaned and dressed"

"I'll tell Leo to get ready too"

"Thanks Luna" Miles thanked her, always liking the way she was on top of everything, and headed to the shower and got all squeaky clean. It also shot him awake which was good considering the second day of school you actually have to listen. When Miles finished his shower and was all dried up, he quickly went to his room and put on his uniform. A quick run to his desk to pick up his backpack and he was off. Leo and Luna had kept the elevator open as they waited, which was nice to him.

"Thanks guys" he said as he pressed the ground button and they began to descend. "Got your schedules?" he asked as Luna flashed her's and Leo dug in his bag and brought his out

"Right here, got your's?" Leo asked as Miles dug his out of his backpack

"Got it. You guys know where your heading for your lockers right?" he asked as they checked over and both nodded

"Yeah I know where mine is" Leo said as Luna nodded

"Same here"

"Great guys. Did you make lunches or do you need a couple bucks?" Miles as Luna shook her head

"No I made me and Leo some lunches"

"What none for me?" Miles asked jokingly as Luna shook her head

"No we ran out of bread so I couldn't make you a sandwhich or something"

"It's ok, the food at the school isn't to bad" he said as the elevator door opened and the trio stepped out to their garage

"Ok just checking, you guys didn't forget anything did ya'?" Miles asked as he opened up the garage and Leo sighed

"No 'dad' we got everything is there anything else you want to ask?" Leo asked semi annoyed that his brother kept asking if they had everything. Miles just shrugged off the comment as he pushed out his runner. He was only making sure because it wasn't like their real dad was around enough to make sure they we're ready for any day of school.

"Nope…" he said as he jumped on his runner and let it hum to life "… hop in" he told them as they jumped into his sidecard and held onto the rail inside it as Miles navigated his way through city. Not going as fast as he did the day before but still a little faster than Leo's and Luna's comfort zone was accustomed to. But they got to school safe all the same. As soon as Miles parked Leo hopped out and helped Luna out.

"You think he's ever gonna slow down?" Leo asked as Luna shook her head

"Don't think so. He get's a kick out of doing it" she told him in a whisper as Miles got off his runner and locked it then got behind his brother and sister and patted them on their backs

"Alright let's go do this" he told them as they made their way into the school. Duel academy was divided into different sections in which most of the teacher's that taught a certain grade were clustered in one area. So that highly influenced where they were assigned lockers. So the trio didn't stay together for too long after they entered the school

"See you at lunch" Luna said giving Miles a wave goodbye as Miles waved back

"Yeah see ya guys" he said as he began to go through his 'favorite' part of high school, maneuvering through the crowds and clustered groups of friends talking in the middle of the highway to get to his first class. He understood that being social was a good thing but…

"God people move already" Miles angerly said to himself in a whisper, practically shoving his way through people to get to his locker and put away his stuff

"Hey watch where you're going!"

"Dude watch it!"

"Jerk don't push!" Miles heard people utter to him when he breach through the crowd and even heard them repeat it when he rebreached to make it to his first period class, he even heard someone yell out a random swear. But he didn't let it get to him

To kick off the day he had algebra. An ok class for him because it came easy to him. That class breezed by pretty fast since the teacher was only going over the class syllabus. Next was history, which was the first class where Miles saw a familiar face

"Hey Akiza" He said as he walked over to the red head sitting in her desk

"Morning Miles how's your day so far?" She asked as Miles yet again shrugged

"Eh classic school day morning, had breakfast, showered last, and drove here. What about you?"

"Pretty much the same thing except I walked here" she said just as the teacher came in and asked everyone to take a seat. Miles took a vacant seat next to Akiza as the teacher began to go over the rules and expectations of the class. Like was actually listening. Or else Miles wasn't since this whole day was basically going to be this 7 times over. When the bell rang Miles and a couple other students immediately stopped zoning out and started for their next class. Miles and Akzia walked together seeing that they both had the same next class.

'This is so boring…' Miles thought to himself as they walked down the hallway to their next class. '… well I bet Leo and Luna are having the same day I am'

**On the other side of school…**

Leo and Luna had gone through their first 2 classes like their brother and were now heading to their 3rd period class, the first class of the day where they would be separated. And for a specific reason

"Why do we got individual health clases?" Leo thought out loud as he, Luna, and Dexter were walking to class.

"Because boys and girls are different" Luna said as Leo looked at her curiously

"How? I mean look at me and you were not that different"

"That's cause your twins" Dexter answered as Luna made a cocky smile since she won the small argument.

"Yeah but that's not the point. I meant what do girls have to learn about that I don't have to?"

"Leo do really want to learn about stuff that you won't really need"

"I wonder that all the time when I'm in here" he said getting a chuckle out it, but no one else did. Just then they arrived at Luna's class and parted ways "Say hi to Patty for us" Leo said Luna nodded then waved by to her brother and friend. Then they restarted for their class.

"Why'd you say we? Luna knew that you just meant 'tell Patty I got a uber crush on her and'…" at that moment Leo hit Dexter upside the head "OW!"

"Shut up, I'll told you about me liking Patty in confidence" he said in a loud whisper as Dexter rubbed the back of his head

"Geez I was only kidding, what's wrong with you?" He asked noticing in recent months that he hadn't been himself after the whole dark signer thing. Then again if your big brother and little sister almost died you would act a little weird after it to. But that was months ago he should've improved just a little bit. If only he actually knew what was bothering him

"Nothing sorry, let's just get to class" he said wanting to get away from this subject like the plague. Which he didn't even understand what the reference actually meant

"Never thought I'd ever hear you say that" Dexter said as they entered the room and took seats to each other.

While at the same time Luna found patty and took a seat next to her and started talking to her best friend before class started. She didn't forget to mention that Leo 'and Dexter' said hi. Though Patty knew what it actually meant

"So do you think Leo will ever ask you out?" Luna asked as Patty blushed

"Probably but what do you think?"

"Well to be honest I think he's going to wait for you to do something" Luna said, knowing all about the crush Patty had on Leo. Just as Patty was going to say something their teacher came in and asked everyone to take their seats and be quiet. Once they were silenced the teacher handed out a sheet to every student that had what they would be learning in this class, the teacher in Leo and Dexter's class did the same thing. As the teacher talked every student took a quick glance at the sheet and noticed something on the back and one student in each class asked about it

"Oh that's so your parents are ok with what we'll teach you all next quarter" both teacher said in similar fashions to their respective class. Which lead each class to ask what it was that they were going to be learning next quarter. Both teachers reluctantly answered

"Sex ed. and we won't be discussing any more of the subject until next quarter so moving on" they both said leaving some students confused as to what the big deal was. As soon as the bell rang everyone vacated the rooms. The four friends met up together and started all heading to lunch

"Hey does anyone know what sex ed's about?" Leo asked bluntly as everyone shrugged

"We were actually going to ask you two that" Patty explained as they each broke apart to go to their lockers and grab their lunches.

**At the lunch room…**

"That'll be 2.50" the lunch lady said as Miles looked at her wide eyed

"For a cinnamon bun?" he asked in disbelief as she rolled her eyes

"I don't make the prices sir" She said a little agrivated that he didn't just pay and not question anything like most of the students. Not wanting to start anything Miles ponied up the cash and left for the table he and Akiza found. The instant he sat down he unwrapped his snack and started eating

"Talk about a light lunch Miles" Akiza said as opened up her bag lunch and took a bite of her apple

"I was kind of in a rush this morning. Didn't have enough time to make one like you did" he said taking another bite from his bun. A couple minutes later Leo, Luna, Dexter, and Bob arrived in the cafeteria.

"Hey guys over here" Miles said flagging them down. They then all walked over the table and took their seats, Luna took the one closest to Miles and Leo taking the one furthest from them so he could keep his lunch down in case they got all lovey dovey. But the most they did was hug, since Dexter and Bob had no idea about them being a couple. So lunch went by casually with the usual school chit chat and Dexter asking Bob how his classes had been without them. In short they weren't as fun. As lunch began to end Leo remembered what he was going to ask Miles

"Hey Miles what's sex ed?" Leo asked abruptly making Miles choke on his last piece of his bun.

"What?" He asked though a cough as Luna patted his back to help him

"What's Sex ed?"

"Yeah what is that?" Dexter asked just as curious as Leo to know what it is

"Uh… um…" Miles felt really awkward answering this. The thought having to explain this stuff to Leo never occurred to him and made him really wish his father was here more often then he was

"Come on Miles what is it?" Luna asked making the situation about a thousand times worse. At that moment he looked over at Akiza who gave him a shrug and a look saying 'all yours'

"Well it's uh…" he began to say then as luck would have it the bell rang for next period, giving new meaning to the phrase 'saved by the bell' "Oh wouldn't you know it got to go class see you guys later" He said in a rush as he quickly got away from them. Leaving Luna and Leo confused as to why he and their teacher were so short on what Sex ed was.

"I guess we'll bug him later about it" Leo said to himself as he Dex left for math and Luna left for her's. Akiza just silently laughed to herself, thinking about how awkward Miles looked when they asked that.

"Have fun Miles" She said to herself as she went to biology

The rest of the day was the same into syllabus stuff that first half of the day was, but it went by faster. When that final bel rang Miles jetted out his class and grabbed his bag from his locker, desperately wanting some on road time with his runner. Though when he got there his brother and sister were leaning on the sidecar waiting for him. Not like he wasn't expecting them but he wasn't expecting…

"So what's sex ed?" Leo asked again as Miles ignored him and turned on his runner

"Hope in"

"What's sex ed?"

"Just hope in" Miles said aggravated as Leo and Luna hoped in

"Can you just tell me what Sex Eahhh!" at that moment Miles revved his engine up to go as fast as he legally could in a parking lot then went a little faster when he was out on the street so he could drain out Leo asking him that question. But that would only work for so long because when they got home Leo kept asking him that all the way up to their apartment. Miles just ignored him best he could until he got to his room and locked the door. Ending this fun day for him but knowing that his brother was just going to ask him again in the morning

"Ugh god dad why the hell can't you be here more?"

**Hooray chapter 3! The idea of this chapter was just to get an idea for Miles schedule so I wouldn't have to go through it in every chapter. The thing at the end about Leo wanting to know what sex ed is was just me experimenting trying to put some comedy in this story… all I can assume is that it might've gotten a chuckle out of you the reader. Well I think I did a ok job with the 3****rd**** chapter but that's up to you. Till next time**


	4. Talk to dad about it

Miles, Leo, and Luna's first week finished off rather well. Nothing big happened but the casual adjustments that came with going back to school after a long break. Leo kept asking what sex ed was to Miles but he kept dodging the question. He eventually gave up on asking him and during his first Saturday off went to the next best thing, the internet.

"Ok internet don't fail me now" he said as he typed 'sex ed' into his tablet. A second later about a gagillion results poped up. "Whoa what do I pick?" he asked as he looked at the results on screen, some of them had really stupid names that he knew wouldn't help. He tried to refine his search a little "ok sex ed school" then with another click the search engine went at it again and this time only about a million hits came up. 'gee guess I better just go with the first one' he thought as he clicked on the first link. Then the screen changed from the search browser to a video screen in an instant. Then screen opened up with a lady wearing a short skirt and a loose white sleeveless button up top. She had her hair in a bun and was wearing glasses and had a ruler in her hands.

"Why hello there student…" she said seductively, even Leo didn't pick it up because he didn't even know what seductive meant. "…I saw what you got on that last test we had…" she said as she unbuttoned the first button on her blouse as Leo felt a shot of, not excitement but definitely joy inside him. "… tsh tsh tsh bad student and after everything I taught you…" she said unbuttoning another two buttons so that her bra and cleavage were showing a little bit. Leo then began to readjust a little on his couch feeling a uncomfortableness in the front of his pants. "… well I guess I'll just have to give you some extra tutoring is that alright dear?" she asked as she finished off the last couple of buttons on her blouse while biting the bottom of her lip

"Yes please" Leo said as his eyes remained glued on the screen, anticipating whatever was coming next.

"Hey Leo morning what cha… what are you watching!?" Miles yelled as he entered the living room and Leo quickly turned off his tablet and stumbled to try and hid it under a pillow on the couch.

"Nothing!"

"Oh god…" Miles said as he rubbed his head trying to block that newly formed memory

"What's going on?" Luna said as they heard her walking down the hall to them

"Uh nothing Luny Leo just made a mess in the kitchen is all. Just stay in your room till I got this cleaned up K?" Miles said not wanting Luna out of her room just yet

"Uh ok I got to take a shower anyway" She said as Miles let a sigh of relief and then brought his attention back to Leo. It was time to be a big brother right now… and call dad

"Ok Leo can I have the tablet please?"

"I swear it wasn't anything!"

"Leo just give me the stupid thing!" Miles yelled as Leo sighed and got the tablet and walked over to give it to him. Miles caustiously turned it on and the instant he did a loud moan came out of it, he quickly and sparaticly hit the back button on the browser till he got back to the home screen

"What was that?" Leo asked as Miles didn't pay him any attention as he quickly did what he had to do. For a minute or 2 everything was quite till the air broke with a new voice

"Hey guys what'cha neeed?"

"Dad!?" Leo said excitedly as he tugged on Miles arm to let him talk to him but he kept shrugging him off as he tried to keep the camera steady for their video chat

"Alright Leo stop, Dad I need your help"

"Sure son anything I don't got anything big today so I'll just be hanging around in my office all bored and alone"

"Well I got something that will keep you entertained. Everyone started school already and has… questions about a class" Miles said putting it lightly

"What class, as long as it isn't science. It never was my best class in school"

"Uh… in a way it is but I think you can still help him"

"Well I'll give it a shot" he said as Miles gave the tablet back over to his brother

"Hi dad" Leo said as he grinned

"Hey Leo how you doing?"

"Have fun explaining the birds and the bees dad" Miles said before hightailing it out of there

"Wait what!?" he said as Miles quickly went to his room

"So dad what's sex?"

"Um… uh…" he said as he silently cursed at Miles in his head. " Well Leo…"

**Meanwhile… **

Miles was in his room straightening out his room and picking up trash.

"Heh you handled that easily"

"Oh go away I don't need you babbling in my ear"

"Oh come on I'm here to help if you need me"

"Silent go away" Miles said to his duel spirit friend as he beat out his blanket then set it back up on his bed and smoothed it out

"Not till I find a joke for this situation"

"Magi get him out of here!" Miles yelled as his other duel spirit, which was the other's sister came out and grabbed him by his ear

"AH! Magi that's not cool let go of my ear you know that's my weak point let go! Let go!" he yelled at her as she threw him back into Miles deck then looked over at Miles

"Sorry" she said simply

"It's alright just keep him in line and try to make him learn to live up in to the silent in his name like you do" he said as she nodded then without another word jumped back into the deck. Miles couldn't even count the number of times that Magi had to drag her brother back into the deck because he was getting to annoying. It was funny but he was also glad that she made his life a little simpler. Once his room was all cleaned he heard the shower stop then a couple dainty footsteps come from the hall then enter another room. He smiled as he grabbed his deck then went out of his room then knocked on Luna's door

"Just a second"

"Ok Luny" Miles said as he waited outside her door

"Hey Miles can I give a word of advice!?" Silent said as he tried to pop out of his deck again but only to be grabbed by his sister and brought back down into it. Miles chuckled as he leaned his back on the wall. Silent for some reason wanted to constantly try and help Miles and Luna's relationship by strengthening it or something. But gladly his sister always was there to pull him back in the deck and tell him to shut up before he got really annoying. After a minute or two Luna came out wearing a nice cute white dress that went just past her knees with white leggings and a unbuttoned pink sweeter.

"Hey cutie have you seen my sister around?" he asked jokingly as Luna giggled

"No but I think I'm better company anyway" she said playing along as Miles knelt down and gave her a kiss before getting back up and leading her down the hall to the elevator. Gladly Luna didn't take notice of their dad talking to Leo over video chat. Miles and Luna spent their Saturday like they always did, walking around the city checking out the shops and the duels going on on almost every street corner. As they were walking they passed by a dress store where two girls who were a year younger than Miles were walking out with boxes

"Oh man I can't wait for homecoming!" one of the girls said as the other looked at her with a bright smile

"Yeah neither can I, my boyfriend says he's going all out and getting us a limo"

"Oh how romantic, but a limo to homecoming really?" she asked thinking limos were more reserved for things like prom

"Yeah why?"

"Don't you think it's a bit much?"

"Hey when you got the money you should flash it out"

"Yeah but…" it was then Miles and Luna were two far away to hear those two girls anymore

"Geez some people, why deck all the money for something your barely going to remember years from now?" Miles asked as Luna shrugged

"Guess they're living in the moment"

"Yeah but still a limo and those dresses seem like their putting out a lot of cash for nothing" Miles said

"Hey are you going to homecoming?"

"Probably not"

"Whys that?" She asked as Miles shrugged

"No one I know is gonna be there plus the only person I would wanna go to that dance with…" He said looking down at Luna "… I can't because people would look at us funny"

"Well… ok Miles" She as Miles detected something amiss in her voice

"Something wrong?"

"No no everything's ok…" she said as she looked at the sky line and noticed the sun was starting to set. "…c'mon let's head to the shore line, the sun's setting"

"Alright Luny, then let's head back to the runner. He said as they made their way back to his runner and hopped on as he cruised to the streets. He made it to a little beach that he was sure only he and Luna actually knew existed. They stepped down to beach and took off their shoes before they stepped down to the sand and sat down to watch the sun set. Miles wrapped his arm around Luna and held her close as the beautiful shade of orange and light blue grew ever darker. While Luna began to think, Miles hadn't gone to a dance at all since he started high school. She thought he should at least go to one dance before he graduated and he only had a couple chances left before he graduated. And she'd love to go to at least one dance with him, but how? How could she do it without everyone freaking out about them

As she wondered she watched the last bit of light escape from the sun and let nightfall come as she reached up and kissed Miles once before they headed home.


	5. What to do?

**For those who are following this story sorry if there's delays between chapters. I'm trying to actually get the story that this was spun off of finished so I can reference it in this story. So yeah that's what's going on enjoy the next chapter in this plea for insanity **

The weekend had ended just as soon as it began, Leo taking note of it to his siblings and friends. Monday everyone was back in school for the 2nd week and everything had just gotten a little harder, every class done with the intro and little review to get their brains rolling. Now was the time to the new stuff and for reading junk students always questioned when they'll need to know after school is over and of course the one thing Leo hated above everything else…

"Ugh! Look at all this homework I got, and it's only the first half of the day!" Leo said showing his couple of sheets of homework that were filled with questions to things he didn't know about to his friends and siblings at their lunch table.

"Oh come on Leo it's not that much" Dex said

"Of course you'd say that your great at school work"

"That's because I don't snooze in class" Dex said as Leo growled at him

"Oh come on Dex don't be mean he's doesn't fall asleep in class" Luna said coming to his defense as she took a bite of her sandwich

"Eh I beg to differ" Bob said as Leo glared over at him

"Ok one time in English class that's it, but it's hard to stay up when the teacher trys to read to us!"

"Whoa ok kids stop barking at each other" Miles said not liking it when friends fight even over something stupid, because it was always the stupid things people constantly fight over. "Besides we got other things to think about"

"Like what?" Leo asked

"Like who's gonna get picked to represent whoever's grade in the homecoming competition"

"Oh yeah" Patty said "I bet it's gonna be Akiza who represents the juniors"

"Oh thanks Patty but I don't think I'll get choosen, who knows it might be Miles"

"Fat chance" Miles proclaimed "I may be a good duelist but as a student not the greatest" he said as he took a bite of his apple he brought for lunch.

"Oh don't put yourself down like that" Dex said as Miles shook his head

"Nope, I'm only telling the truth. Tell 'em Akiza"

"I'm not going to say you're a bad student" Akiza said trying to be as modest as she could be "but you do like to copy off my homework a lot"

"Ha! You do it to you liar!" Leo said cocky, Miles and his dad both on multiple occasions told Leo not to rely so heavily on getting answers on his homework and tests from others like Dexter. However like most kids he just shrugged off what they said and kept doing it anyway.

"Hey at least I don't get caught every other week for doing it" Miles retorted as the cocky grin disappeared from Leo's face as he slumped back in his seat and crossed his arms with a annoyed expression on his face.

"it doesn't happen that often" Leo grumble as everyone got back to their lunch. As soon as they were done the headed for the next class which to everyone came as shock because a surprise was waiting for them there

"Pop quiz!?" Leo groaned as his teacher put down a 100 answer scan tron on his desk and continued to the rest

"More like a pop test but don't worry this is only for extra credit it wont count against you, please do your best"

"But if we don't have to do it why do we have to?" Leo groaned as Dex and Luna rolled their eyes.

"Leo please just do it and don't ask why" Luna asked as Leo rolled his eyes then started the test. After the third question he tried to look at Luna's test but was shot a glare by his teacher

"Eyes on your own test Leonard!" the teacher yelled as Leo glued his eyes back on his test.

While in another room Miles was zooming past this test, not really trying to hard because he barely knew that many things on this test. Apparently every student was taking this test at the same time right now. Why? They'd have to wait and see.

When the school bell rang and every student fled to their homes Miles, Leo and Luna were on their couch playing a fighting game to clear their heads of that test. Though it's hard when you keep talking about it…

"What was with that test I didn't know even half the stuff on there" Leo groaned as he punched in a combo that sent Miles flying across the screen

"Ugh! Leo stop spaming that move!"

"Hey learn to play the game" Leo retorted as they kept up the brawl

"But yeah I agree that test was hard my head still hurts from it" Miles said the grabbed a item then through at Leo who dodge and watched it hit Luna taking out one of her lives

"Why'd you keep the items on?" Luna asked

"It's not a tournament Luny"

"And it's funner with them on"

"More fun Leo" Luna corrected as Luna grabbed Leo's character and did a drop move

"Oh don't turn into a grammar nut Luna no one likes those. By the way what did you think of the test. Ou! Mine!" Leo yelled as his character dashed for a icon that could be used to unlock their character's finisher

"Oh no you don't!" Miles yelled as he punched Leo mid air then tried to get it

"Actually I thought the test was really easy, some parts were harder than the others but…" Luna said as she rushed on the screen and jumped off Miles character's head the grabbed the icon then a second later a giant wave of light beamed out from Luna's character and screen killed Miles and Leo's characters as they both groaned out in defeat as Luna smiled cockily, a rare thing for her "…I kept my eye on the ball" Miles sighed in defeat as he looked at his sister

"Well good job Luna" Miles said with a smile

"Yeah good game Luna, and I hope you did good on the test" Leo said with a smile as Luna sighed and asked

"How many questions did you copy off me?"Luna asked as Leo chuckled then switched the tv back to cable

"More like how many questions did I actually answer" Leo said with a laugh as Miles even chuckled a little. Luna just rolled her eyes and smiled, the way Leo was couldn't be helped but really she wouldn't want to change him at all, even if at times he cheats off her.

**The next day… **

School was going by normally everyone going about their days as quickly as possible, again no one really wanting to be there but still there because either they realized that school was necessary by this point or they're parents are still telling them to go every morning. Leo and Luna were in their respective math classes while Miles was in chemistry when once of the school officials came into Luna's class and whispered something into her ear

"Excuse me Luna" her teacher said bringing all eyes on her in the classroom, which Luna didn't like. She didn't like to have too much attention on herself "If your could please go with Mr. Sanatago to the office" a couple of immature students ouud at Luna causing the teacher to bark at them as Luna got up and quickly made up front and out of the room with Mr. Sanatago next to her walking her to the school office. As they walked they passed Leo's math class where he saw Luna walk in the halls through the window in the door

"Leo eyes front!" his teaher yelled

"Sorry!" he said as he quickly got back to work. Luna and the teacher took another turn and passed Miles chemistry class where he just barely saw her, he honestly couldn't tell if he did actually see her or if he was imagining things

"Miles back to work!" his teacher yelled as Miles brought his eyes back on his paper and got back to work. It wasn't like he was creating a disturbance by looking out in the hallways so why the heck did the teacher have to yell at him?

As soon as they got to the office he lead her to his room and told her to have a seat, finding her voice Luna took a seat and finally asked

"Did I do something wrong?" she asked as Mr. Sanatago chuckled as he gave her a piece of paper that said Academic achievement award, and on the bottom was a couple signatures from the chancellor and a couple other school officials.

"No not at all, in fact you did something very right" he said as he took his seat behind his desk "Do you remember that test you took the other day?" He asked as she nodded "Well while we haven't completed the grading of all the tests yet yours was one of the first we did grade and quite honestly Luna you've done better than anyone ever has on the test in the ten years we've been using it"

"Really?"

"Yep 87% usually a good student gets 75% and the highest we've had on that test before you has been a 82%. You should be proud of yourself." Luna cracked a small smile she was a little proud of herself "And along with that little piece of paper you'll be the class rep for your grade in the homecoming games along with the other grade reps. Not only that but the real reason I brought you down here was to tell you that if you want you can go up a grade after homecoming heck you might even be able to transfer to academy island"

"Wait… Really!?" She said shocked as he nodded

"Yep so what do you say to that?"

"Well that's awesome Mr. Sanatago, I cant even tell you how happy I am right now" she said with a bright smile as Mr. Sanatago grinned to

"I'm happy for you Luna, I bet you can't wait to tell all your friends" he said as that rung in Luna's ear, her friends. If she went up a grade her schedule would change dramatically and she wouldn't be able to see her friends as much as she does now, and if she actually was able to go to Academy Island she wouldn't be able to see them at all or her family. Her smile vanished as she thought about this "Luna you ok?" Mr. Sanatago asked as Luna shook out of her thought and looked at him

"Uh yeah I'm ok… can we discus me skipping a grade some other time, I need to think about it" she said as Mr. Sanatago nodded

"Ok Luna but think quick you have till the end of the semester to decide on what to do" he said as Luna nodded and got up

"Thank you Mr. Sanatago"

"Welcome Luna you can ask for a pass back to class at the front desk"

"Ok" she said then left his office and went back to class. When the day ended and the siblings got home it was only natural that the first things to come out of Leo and Miles' mouths were

"Why did they take you to the office?" they asked as Luna collapsed onto the couch, wanting some sleep

"They just wanted to tell me I'm the class rep for the homecoming games" she said, only giving half the truth

"Wait really?" Miles asked excited

"That's awesome Luna! Great job!" Leo said as Luna just turned her head to the back rest of the couch and sighed, Miles and Leo could instantly tell something was wrong

"Luna? What's wrong?" Leo asked Luna just said

"I'm tired, can you guys just let me sleep?" she asked as Leo and Miles looked at each other and shrugged to say 'yeah let's let her get her sleep' Leo walked as Miles stayed there and walked over to Luna and knelt down to her and rubbed her head as he said

"Really congratulations Luna, I'm proud of you and I bet dad will be too" he said then kissed her head "Get some sleep" he said then walked off to go hang with Leo. Leaving Luna on the couch as a tear escaped her eye and she let out another sigh as she curled up into a little ball and wondered 'What should I do?' and wishing she actually had a parent to help her decided what to do, like a real family would


End file.
